


a baker's mile in your shoes

by blahblahbayern



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Swap, Bodyswap, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Translation, this is not a "Matt can see now and everything's great" fic i promise
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: — Фогги, послушай меня. В том, что я сейчас скажу, не будет никакого смысла вообще, но просто… просто послушай. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел ко мне… и отвел меня домой к Мёрдоку, потому что мне… нужно, чтобы он рассказал мне, как взять больничный по телефону.По заявке на Daredevil kink meme: Мэтт Мёрдок и Бретт Махони меняются телами.





	a baker's mile in your shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a baker's mile in your shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158951) by [anonymousdaredevils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils), [HereThereBeFic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereThereBeFic/pseuds/HereThereBeFic). 



> Спасибо прекрасной Ttruth, которая всё отбетила <3

Уходит несколько ужасно сбивающих с толку минут на то, чтобы просто понять, кто… кто он такой. Выход. Он находит нашивку и наслаждается локальным приступом паники по _этому поводу_ , а потом долго сверлит ее взглядом, умоляя свой мозг ( _свой_ мозг? как такое _могло случиться_? этого _не может_ …) разобраться в буквах: МАХОНИ.  
  
Мэтт имеет некоторое представление о форме букв, но не… не из _недавнего опыта_ , не _глазами_ ( _его_ глазами? _что_?..), и восстанавливает символы в памяти, водя по ним пальцами — так проще.  
  
Махони.  
  
Итак.  
  
— Какого хрена? — шепчет он и подскакивает на целый фут в воздух, потому что узнает _голос_. Стоило с этого начать.  
  
Итак. Он _Бретт_.  
  
Он ничего _не слышит_.  
  
Поправочка: он слышит, как Бесс Махони поднимается по лестнице.  
  
— Бретт! — окликает она, а затем стучит в дверь, и Мэтт забирается обратно в постель. — Ты еще не проснулся? Опоздаешь ведь!  
  
— Думаю… Думаю, я заболел! — отзывается Мэтт, и хрипота в его голосе _исключительно_ заслуга _ужаса_ , но если это добавит правдоподобности его истории, то он и не против.  
  
— Заболел? — Бесс открывает дверь и заходит внутрь. Мэтт закрывает глаза, и когда открывает их снова, она стоит над ним. Она выглядит…  
  
Она выглядит…  
  
Мэтт не знает, как она выглядит. Он мысленно отправляется на двадцать лет назад, пытаясь вспомнить, как двигаются лица других людей, когда они думают об определенных вещах или испытывают конкретные эмоции.  
  
Она _звучит_ обеспокоенно:  
  
— Чем заболел? — Она кладет руку ему на лоб.  
  
— Пока не знаю, — тяжело вздыхает Мэтт. — Может быть, пищевое отравление, — добавляет он, и ему… ему не следовало этого говорить, это было первым вариантом в его списке, потому что прошлой ночью _он_ , кажется, съел что-то не то (даже несмотря на то, что он _уверен_ , что не ел ничего такого, и… и… подождите-ка, подождите-ка, он _потерял сознание_?), но, насколько ему известно, последнее, что съел Бретт Махони, скорее всего _приготовила Бесс_.  
  
Она цокает и выпрямляется:  
  
— Значит, вчера ты не просто пускал дым в глаза.  
  
… или в его последнем блюде _и_ последнем блюде Бретта Махони было нечто с фактически невероятными свойствами, что поменяло их телами, окей, конечно, можно работать с этой гипотезой.  
  
Он заставляет себя рассмеяться. Вживается в роль. Ничего другого не остается.  
  
— Не-е, это твоя работа. Я постоянно говорю Фогги, чтоб перестал покупать тебе эти штуки. — Бретт… Бретт называет его _Фогги_ , да? Он же не называет его _Нельсоном_ , да? Вот дерьмо. Он не может вспомнить. Может быть, он называет его и так, и так.  
  
Бесс шлепает его по руке:  
  
— _Ой_ , дай старой женщине повеселиться.  
  
— Конечно, если увижу где-нибудь старую женщину.  
  
— Хороший ответ. — Бесс усмехается, хлопает его по плечу и собирается уйти. — Сегодня встречаюсь с девочками. Хочешь, могу отменить все, составить тебе компанию? Можем посмотреть кино.  
  
— Нет, нет, иди, — говорит Мэтт с паникой и надеждой. — Я справлюсь. Может… Может, прогуляюсь попозже, развеюсь. На случай, если меня не будет дома, когда вернешься. — Теперь он пытается вспомнить, _почему_ Бесс живет с Бреттом, и смутно припоминает, что Бретт как-то упоминал, что хочет, чтобы она перебралась в местечко потеплее, и _по-настоящему надеется_ , что это абсолютно никак не связано с какой-нибудь жизненно важной медицинской _процедурой_ , о которой он и малейшего понятия не имеет. _Эй, мам, я тут друга привел, подумал, что было бы неплохо сменить обстановку и дать Мэтту Мёрдоку помочь с твоими лекарствами сегодня_.  
  
— Поправляйся, малыш. — Она уходит, и у Мэтта начинает кружиться голова от непрерывного движения меняющихся перспектив — впервые с тех пор, как _грузовик_ приближался к нему, очень _быстро_. Плохая мысль, плохая мысль. Отмена.  
  
— Не устраивай безумных вечеринок! — со смехом добавляет Бесс через плечо и закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Мэтт медленно садится и, наконец, признается себе в том, что его нынешнее относительное спокойствие на самом деле шок. Это окно, которое быстро закрывается, и ему нужно его _использовать_. В сущности _чудо_ , что общение не закончилось катастрофой.  
  
Так. Так… _телефон_. Да. Ему нужно… нужно взять больничный. Он _определенно_ должен взять больничный, потому что Бретт наверняка лучше потеряет один больничный день (или сколько это вообще может занять), чем будет иметь дело с любыми... _последствиями_ , которые могут возникнуть, если Мэтт попытается сделать _его работу_.  
  
Мэтт закрывает глаза, сбитый с толку и раздраженный отсутствием головной боли, которая, он уверен, должна мучать его по тысяче разных причин. С надеждой, что Бретт из тех, кто спит с телефоном, он шарит по кровати, пытаясь его найти.  
  
Телефоны… слегка _изменились_ с тех пор, как Мэтт видел их в последний раз. _На ощупь_ это похоже на телефон. И выглядит… как телефон, судя по описаниям, которые он слышал. Может быть. Он так думает. Все очень…  
  
Он может _видеть_.  
  
На нем хлопковые штаны, он лежит на хлопковых простынях, и это _нормально_ , движение снаружи приглушено, и те немногие голоса, которые до него доносятся, едва различимы, а обоняние как при сильном насморке, он ничего… ничего не _чувствует_ в воздухе, это просто… _просто воздух_ , и он _видит_.  
  
А телефон Бретта заблокирован.  
  
Телефон Бретта заблокирован, а Мэтт даже не знает, кому бы он звонил, если бы тот был разблокирован. Он не знает, кому Бретт звонит, когда ему нужно взять больничный, а телефон заблокирован, и он, блять, может _видеть_.  
  
Мэтт прячет голову под подушку и тратит драгоценные секунды на панику.  
  
Потом он слышит, как закрывают входную дверь. Он думает… Звук примерно такой же громкий, как обычно бывает от двери, закрываемой в двух кварталах от него, но ему придется рискнуть.  
  
Он встает и открывает дверь спальни. Он ждёт, когда голова начнет кружиться и он потеряет ориентацию в пространстве, потому что был _слепым большую часть своей жизни_ ; его _мозг_ не должен знать, как _смотреть на мир_ , но это не _его_ мозг, это мозг _Бретта_ … с… _мыслями_ Мэтта. И. Воспоминаниями. Каким-то образом.  
  
Управленческое решение: больше не _думать_ об этом. Или он проведет остаток дня на полу в истерике.  
  
В коридоре он мгновенно цепенеет. Потому что ничего… _ничего не чувствует_. Он никогда не бывал у Бретта _дома_ и не знает планировку, он не может сказать, где что находится…  
  
— _Глаза_ , — тяжело вздыхает он и плетётся вперёд, прижав руки к стене. — Пользуйся _глазами_.  
  
Ему совсем _это не нравится_.  
  
Люди спрашивали его — _так_ много людей спрашивало его, по _поводу_ и без — скучает ли он по способности видеть. У него есть заготовленный ответ, хорошая смесь откровенности и юмора, чтобы закончить с разговором как можно безболезненнее для всех участников, но, честно говоря, он всегда считал этот вопрос бессмысленным. _Не важно_ , скучает ли он по зрению. Вот так теперь обстоят дела, как бы он к этому ни относился.  
  
А теперь. _А теперь_.  
  
Это и ошеломляюще, и нет. В физическом плане все… в порядке. Это тело приспособлено для обработки визуальной информации; не то чтобы кто-то кинул ему в лицо какой-то волшебной _пыли_ и оставил его разбираться с мозгом, который по крайней мере частично приспособился обходиться без зрения.  
  
Но. Морально. Психологически, эмоционально, как ни называй. Он пытается… _вспомнить_. Всё. Цвета теперь больше, чем смутные ассоциации, старые воспоминания… они набрасываются на него со всех сторон, яркие и темные, они повсюду, они никогда не заканчиваются, _всё какого-то цвета_. Фотографии в коридоре выстроены в линию, и он зависает, наблюдая, как секундная стрелка настенных часов делает полный оборот — _так тихо_.  
  
Тогда до него доходит, что, если так пойдет дальше, он… возможно, не сможет добраться до своей квартиры. У него больше шансов с завязанными глазами — даже без обостренных чувств, но это… вероятно, привлечет _внимание_. В идеале он предпочел бы разобраться с этим, не втягивая Бретта в неприятности.  
  
На кухне он находит телефон постарее, проводной, висящий на стене, и _молится_ , чтобы тот не был декоративным.  
  
И он, к счастью, настоящий.  
  
Он звонит.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Фогги…  
  
— Бретт! Что у тебя для нас?  
  
— Фогги, послушай меня. В том, что я сейчас скажу, не будет _никакого_ смысла вообще, но просто… _просто_ послушай. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел ко мне… и отвел меня домой к Мёрдоку, потому что мне… нужно, чтобы он рассказал мне, как взять больничный по телефону.

* * *

В конце концов Мэтт узнает: Бретт взял больничный прошлой ночью — прямо перед тем, как упал в обморок.  
  
Путь к этому знанию длинный и извилистый, и начинается он со слов Фогги: «Что за фигню ты несешь? Иди надень рубашку!»  
  
Мэтт не… он не в лучшем _состоянии_. Потому что. _Фогги_.  
  
Фогги всё ещё… Мэтт всё ещё узнает _голос_ , но… всё остальное, _всё остальное_ , по чему он научился определять _Фогги Нельсона_ за эти годы, больше ему _не доступно_ , уж точно не с такими притупленными чувствами.  
  
Фогги — это… временами (обычно) нервная или торопливая походка, постоянные движения, мятная паста, нотки лосьона после бритья, тихий шум волос при повороте головы.  
  
А сейчас он — это те детали… детали, большинство из которых Мэтт сейчас даже почувствовать не может, и… и… _и_ …  
  
Мэтт не может отвести взгляда от его _волос_.  
  
— Ты блондин, верно? — говорит он. Он сидит у Бретта на кухне, положив голову на стол, и пялится на Фогги, который пялится на него. — Люди говорят, что у тебя светлые волосы. Или русые.  
  
Он никогда не спрашивал. Это было _не важно_. Но теперь Фогги… здесь. И Мэтт… _видит_ его лицо, и его _волосы_ , и его руки, и… это не… Это не _плохо_ , это… просто что-то новое, новая информация. Мэтт никогда по-настоящему не спрашивал себя, хочет ли он владеть этой информацией, потому что _этого бы все равно никогда не случилось_ , но это все же _случилось_ , и это… интересно.  
  
Это как оступиться на самой верхней ступеньке, которая потом внезапно отращивает руки и бьёт тебя по лицу.  
  
Фогги этому, конечно, не рад и не верит ему, чего — отдадим ему должное — Мэтт от него и не _ждал_.  
  
— _Послушай_ , — говорит Фогги, — я, конечно, ценю хорошо продуманный розыгрыш, как и любой другой человек, и для меня честь оказаться мишенью для такого… _действительно странного_ , но… У нас троих тут важная работа как бы.  
  
— Поэтому-то нам и нужно добраться до моей квартиры и поговорить с Бреттом, — говорит Мэтт с мольбой в голосе. — Чтобы его не _уволили_ из-за меня. — Бретт _единственный коп_ , которому они могут доверять, которому могут доверять _жители Адской Кухни_ могут доверять. Кроме того, он просто хороший парень, которому нужно не остаться без средств к существованию из-за неведомого дерьма, которое сейчас творится.  
  
Фогги продолжает сверлить его взглядом. А потом достает свой телефон и говорит:  
  
— Я звоню Мэтту.  
  
Мэтт пытается кинуться за телефоном через стол, и… Ох. Это. _Странно_. У него не получается… двигаться так же быстро. Бретт в хорошей форме, но мышечная память совсем… другая. Он фактически просто выбил воздух из лёгких ударом об стол.  
  
— Ты не хочешь этого делать, — говорит он торопливо (и корчась от боли). — Если он спит, лучше его не будить, а если он проснулся, то, вероятно, паникует, и механический голос, повторяющий твое имя снова и снова, точно ему не _поможет_.  
  
Очень медленно Фогги убирает телефон обратно в карман.  
  
— Ты… очень предан этой идее, признаю, — говорит он, но в его голос закрадывается… волнение.  
  
Они живут в странном мире. Не исключено, что Мэтт сможет убедить его.  
  
— Фогги, — говорит он, кладя руки на стол, — спроси меня о чем-нибудь. О чем угодно. О чем-то, что только мне… только Мэтту было бы известно.  
  
Фогги смеется:  
  
— Ага, отличная попытка. Вы, парни, обменялись парой секретов ради этого? Я не _настолько_ доверчивый.  
  
Мэтт делает глубокий вдох. Если Фогги не поверит ему к концу разговора, то, что он собирается сказать, может разрушить их дружбу.  
  
— Вы с Бреттом целовались на вечеринке, когда вам было семнадцать, трезвые как стёклышко, а всем остальным сказали, что это было спьяну; вы оба признали, что это было ошибкой, и договорились никогда об этом не вспоминать, пока однажды на юрфаке, _очень_ напившись, _ты_ не рассказал об этом Мэттью Мёрдоку… Ну то есть как, сначала ты рассказал ему, кто _такой_ Бретт, а потом признался в своей «абсурдной подростковой ненависти-влюбленности», которая длилась два _года_ — та вечеринка как раз пришлась на середину. — Мэтт замолкает, чтобы перевести дух, и тут же продолжает, пока Фогги не успел выдать ничего, кроме протестующего писка. — Несколько недель спустя ты и Марси Шталь проспорили на пустом месте целый час, после чего _ты_ сказал — цитирую: «Убей меня, Мёрдок! Ещё один Махони на мою голову!»  
  
_Лицо_ Фогги меняется в цвете, и Мэтту интересно, какой же жар должен от него исходить, жар, который Мэтт не может _сейчас почувствовать_.  
  
— Я убью его, — говорит Фогги хриплым голосом. — Я _точно… прикончу_ его… Нет, нет, я не собираюсь делать это, офицер. Я. Точно. Не собираюсь это делать.  
  
Уже слишком поздно менять тактику, и у Мэтта _много_ снарядов. Он продолжает давить:  
  
— Ты приударил за Мэттом Мёрдоком в течение пяти минут после знакомства с ним, ты ушел из Лэндмана и Зака с коробкой крошечных динозавров и украденных бубликов, тебе нравится музыкальный театр, и ты втайне считаешь, что Рассел Кроу хорошо справился с ролью Жавера, и, о да, еще кое-что… — Он наклоняется над столом, хлопает по нему руками и шипит, — _Мэтт Мёрдок Сорвиголова_.  
  
Фогги отскакивает от него так быстро, что едва не спотыкается.  
  
— Чего Кроу не хватило в мастерстве, он восполнил страстью, — еле слышно отвечает он, оседая на кухонный стол. — И вообще, я понятия не имею, к чему это твое последнее заявление, думаю, Мэтт… скормил тебе какую-то недостоверную инфу. По поводу последнего и того, что я с-сох по тебе два года, он однозначно наврал тебе, _ты_ когда-нибудь видел, как он делает сальто с крыши? Я не видел! Потому что он этого не делает, _не делает этого_ , и, пожалуйста, надень уже _рубашку_!  
  
Удивительно обнадеживающе и ужасно, что Фогги так быстро бросается на защиту секрета Мэтта — несмотря на то, что ненавидит хранить его.  
  
Мэтт вздыхает:  
  
— Я, конечно, ценю, что ты не _начинаешь_ с этого, но на будущее даю тебе свое благословение отвечать на любые обвинения, связанные с Сорвиголовой, чем-то в духе «О чем это вы? Он слепой». Серьезно. Сыграй на этом.  
  
— _Мэтт_. — Фогги медленно съезжает по шкафу на пол. — Что… _что_? Что _происходит_?  
  
Мэтт вскидывает руки:  
  
— Без понятия! Но нам _правда_ нужно попасть ко мне в квартиру, у Бретта точно _будет приступ паники_.  
  
— Почему _ты_ не паникуешь?!  
  
— Я уже паниковал и буду еще, а теперь _пошли_.  
  
— Окей. Ага. _Окей_. — Фогги кое-как поднимается с пола и хватается обеими руками за голову. Он все еще таращится и слишком тяжело дышит. — Я собираюсь... _попытаться_ сдержать свой собственный крик, пока не буду уверен на сто процентов, что это не _самый жестокий розыгрыш в мире_ , что, вероятно, произойдет… когда мы поговорим с… тем, кто сейчас в квартире Мэтта Мёрдока.  
  
— Справедливо.  
  
— А сейчас… Бретт, Мэтт, кто бы ты, блин, ни был, в третий раз тебе говорю, и это _серьезно_. Иди. Надень. _Рубашку_.

* * *

— Итак, — говорит Фогги, и вовсе не неловко, после того как… Мэтт, или Бретт, или кто бы это ни был, провел целую минуту, глядя в небо. Оно затянуто облаками и скрыто зданиями и смогом, но Мэтт/Бретт смотрит с раскрытым ртом. Фогги прочищает горло. — _Зрение_ , а?  
  
— Ага, — хрипло отвечает «Мэтт», все еще глядя вверх. — Зрение.  
  
Фогги снова поднимает глаза и пытается представить, что бы он почувствовал, увидя небо впервые за двадцать лет. Он сглатывает.  
  
— И как… как оно?  
  
— Я стараюсь не думать об этом.  
  
Упс.  
  
— Понял.  
  
«Мэтт» наконец опускает глаза, качая головой, и не сводит их с тротуара, пока они идут.  
  
— Все такое… Все просто… Даже не знаю. — Его голос... на мгновение пугающе нетвердый и почти слишком тихий, чтобы его можно было расслышать в звуках города, кипящих вокруг них. — Этого так _много_. А все… все остальное такое. Приглушенное. Словно я под водой. Я не… Я не помню, как это _делается_.  
  
Окей.  
  
_Окей_.  
  
Именно в эту секунду Фогги решает _поверить_ , что рядом с ним абсолютно точно Мэттью Мёрдок. До сих пор он был почти наполовину убежден, что Бретт узнал секрет Мэтта и они решили использовать это по максимуму и заморочить Фогги голову, но Бретт никогда бы… Бретт никогда бы не стал так _высмеивать_ Мэтта.  
  
— Хочешь увидеть что-нибудь конкретное? — предлагает Фогги, потому что он слегка в растерянности, но должен… должен сказать _хоть что-то_. — Можем зайти в офис. Поздороваться с Карен.  
  
Мэтт сгорбился. Он, кажется… не вполне собран, и на нем все еще спортивные штаны, а теперь еще черная футболка и _дождевик_ — первое, что он нашел в комоде и шкафу Бретта, потому что, как он говорит, копаться в вещах Бретта — настоящее вторжение и он чувствует себя при этом странно. — Я… я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Может быть, потом, если это… затянется.  
  
Фогги хлопает его по спине и надеется, уже в сотый раз, что они не столкнутся ни с кем, кого Бретт знает, а они _нет_.  
  
— Как скажешь, приятель.

* * *

 

Не слышно никаких _криков_ , когда они добираются до дома, в котором живет Мэтт, что определенно большой _плюс_ , ну.  
  
Запасной ключ Фогги (который ему молча вручили примерно через месяц, после того как он узнал секрет Мэтта) остался дома на тумбочке, так что им приходится воспользоваться ходом с крыши, и Фогги изо всех сил старается не впасть в панику, вызванную воспоминаниями. По крайней мере, Мэтту не слышно, как бьется его сердце.  
  
— Эй? — окликает Фогги, потому что по дороге сюда они решили, что, вероятно, будет лучше, если говорить начнет он. Как нарушить спокойствие человека, который внезапно проснулся слепым, но обуреваемым всеми остальными чувствами? Заговорить с ним _его собственным голосом_.  
  
— Как мило, что вы пришли, — доносится голос Мэтта из… _кухни_? Какого чёрта?  
  
Фогги включает свет.  
  
Тут… настоящий погром, в очень не-кровавом, не-ужасающем смысле. Простыня Мэтта и несколько подушек, валяющиеся на полу, явно складываются в дорожку через гостиную от его комнаты, а диван слегка смещен в сторону.  
  
И Мэтт — _Бретт_ — стоит у кухонного стола Мэтта и держится за него так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, на вид одинаково перепуганный и недовольный. Он отцепляет одну руку, чтобы помахать примерно в их сторону:  
  
— Фогги, — говорит он, — пожалуйста, скажи мне, что рядом с тобой Бретт Махони, утверждающий, что он Мэттью Мёрдок.  
  
— О, Господи, — отвечает Фогги, потому что если _Бретт_ спокоен на этот счет, то он и подавно _отказывается_ нервничать. — Мы друг друга понимаем.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на Мэтта, а Мэтт как бы… пялится. И застыл. Застыл и пялится. Он… в порядке, просто впервые с девятилетнего возраста видит, как он _выглядит_. Блин, это, наверное. Слегка сносит крышу.  
  
Фогги _знает_ Мэтта Мердока, знает все о его стоицизме и том, что он всегда в Полном Порядке™, и поэтому знает, что Мэтт, вероятно, _не_ хотел бы устраивать _сцену_ прямо сейчас. Так что он пихает его локтем и говорит:  
  
— Говорил же, что ты красавчик.  
  
Мэтт выдает нечто отдаленно напоминающее смешок.  
  
Бретт вздыхает:  
  
— У меня два вопроса. Ну… на самом деле примерно пять _сотен_ вопросов, от «что происходит?» до «эта пижама на самом деле _шёлковая_?», но есть два важных вопроса, на которые ты можешь ответить. Вопрос номер один: _как ты так живешь вообще_? Я... отвлекался, слушая, как пара — _где-то_ — спорит о стоимости органических продуктов в течение _двух часов_.  
  
— А-а, да, это, должно быть, Монтгомери, — говорит Мэтт почти с любовью. — Они живут через улицу, этот спор уже три недели длится.  
  
— _Второй вопрос_ , — говорит Бретт твердо и делает очень решительный шаг от стола… затем останавливается, корчась от боли и держась за левый бок. — Кто, черт возьми, тебя _так_ избил?

* * *

Пока это самый запутанный, ужасающий и _интересный_ день в жизни Бретта Махони. А это кое о чем да говорит, потому что совсем недавно у него на глазах половину его коллег — его _друзей_ — вывели из участка в наручниках. (Не то чтобы… послушайте, у Бретта наготове значительная доля скептицизма и настороженности, когда дело доходит до коллег по службе, но этих людей он знал много _лет_ и _никогда_ не видел, чтобы они злоупотребляли властью, и, может быть, теперь он иногда лежит по ночам без сна, гадая, _сколько_ всего он никогда не видел.)  
  
Он рад, что Фогги и Мёрдок появились именно сейчас, а не, например, двадцать минут назад. Он проснулся два часа назад под чьи-то крики непонятно где (как выяснилось, через улицу): _«Даже не знаю, Роза, а сколько, **ты** думаешь, здоровые разум и тело СТОЯТ?»_ — и с тех пор все стало только хуже. ( _«Они не стоят сорок долбаных баксов за девять долбаных унций **гребаного капустного порошка** , Софи!»_)  
  
Он почти уверен, что ввязался в драку с диваном (и проиграл).  
  
Ушло минут пять на то, чтобы осознать, что он не _видит_ , и тогда он открыл рот, чтобы… точно не чтобы закричать, это почти никогда не бывает хорошей идеей в неизвестных обстоятельствах, но в какой-то момент он попытался _заговорить_ , и… Что ж. В наши дни правда более странная, чем вымысел, и он не может спорить с _фактами_. Это определенно был голос Мэттью Мёрдока, что также объясняло, почему он не может видеть. Цепляясь за эту короткую, но утешительно надежную логическую цепочку, он выбрался из кровати и (очень медленно) вышел из комнаты… возможно, в гостиную, в целости и сохранности.  
  
К тому времени, когда он нашел — в этом он достаточно уверен — что-то вроде столешницы, он был убежден в трех вещах: у Мёрдока есть гребанные _суперспособности_ (и они _ужасны_ : пол у него под ногами настолько грубый, что он готов заплакать, а еще он слышит и _чувствует на вкус_ напиток, который кто-то, должно быть, налил… _где-то_ в этом здании прямо перед тем, как он врезался в диван), Мёрдока недавно _избили_ , и кто-то по имени Роза ненавидит долбанный капустный порошок. (В этом Бретт согласен с Розой. Сорок баксов за капустный порошок звучит примерно как… блин, сорок баксов за то, чтобы тебя избили).  
  
— Может быть, — говорит Мёрдок _голосом Бретта_ , и Бретт изо всех сил пытается быстро смириться с еще одной _странностью_ , — прежде чем мы сделаем что-либо еще, ты расскажешь мне, как взять тебе больничный.  
  
Бретт качает головой:  
  
— Сделал это прошлой ночью, прямо перед тем как потерял сознание. Думал, что у меня… пищевое отравление или что-то в этом духе.  
  
— Я тоже, — говорит Мёрдок мрачно, и — серьезно? Это все из-за _еды_? Вот дерьмо. Он больше _никогда_ не отклонится от своих любимых ресторанчиков и домашней еды. К черту расширение горизонтов!  
  
Подождите-ка. _Подождите-ка_.  
  
— Если… если это из-за _еды_. Что, если это происходит _повсюду_? Ты ел что-то из этой новой пекарни?  
  
Тишина, а потом Мёрдок… смеется, этим отвратительным недо-смехом, как раньше, и говорит:  
  
— Я только что кивнул.  
  
Бретт ухмыляется:  
  
— Как у тебя со зрением?  
  
— Это… _странно_. Я бы предпочел не, эм… покупать там булочку.  
  
О.  
  
— Вот и я тоже. — Бретт откидывает голову назад и хмурится, когда что-то напрягается в шее. — Готов поспорить, это _происходит_ повсюду, очередь снаружи выстроилась, когда я уходил.  
  
— Секундочку, — говорит Фогги. — Просто… подождите, мы правда… наша главная гипотеза — это _булочки_?  
  
— Нужна же нам хоть _какая-то_ , — срывается Бретт, делает глубокий вздох, а затем _вздрагивает_. Боль пронзает его ребра и рану в правом боку, врезается в него, как удар о кирпичную стену. — Мёрдок! Серьезно, мне нужен ответ: кто _сделал_ это с тобой?  
  
Надолго воцаряется тишина.  
  
— Эм, — начинает Мёрдок, и… это, что?.. Бретт _очень даже_ уверен, что его сердцебиение ускоряется, почему оно… делает это? Почему он _слышит это_? Это _худшая суперспособность_! — Это… долгая история, это… это совсем не важно, я сам виноват.  
  
И _вау_. Бретт скрещивает руки:  
  
— Ладно, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас не просто тревожный звоночек, а _тревожный колокол_ прозвонил, да? Если… дело в гордости, или что-то… из категории «я не могу пойти в полицию», можешь быть уверен, я _не_ собираюсь писать рапорты, которые начинаются со слов «что ж, в то время я не был в своем собственном теле, так что не знаю, считается это официальным или нет». Я просто… спрашиваю. Как друг.  
  
Мёрдок вздыхает:  
  
— Это действительно… не имеет значения.  
  
— Не имеет… Мёрдок, у тебя ребра _надломлены_!  
  
— _Надломлены_ , — пищит Фогги в то же самое время, как Мёрдок громко говорит:  
  
— УШИБЛЕНЫ.  
  
Бретт снова морщится, и его руки несутся к ушам, а толка от этого… абсолютно никакого. Он до сих пор _всё_ слышит, от Софи и Розы, спорящих об этике веганства, до чьей-то машины, сдающей назад, и _сердца_ Мёрдока, которое на самом деле… _его_ сердце, и все еще бьется слишком быстро.  
  
— Я могу трещину от ошиба отличить, Мёрдок!  
  
— Наверное… боль интенсивнее, чем должна быть, ты не привык к моим обостренным чувствам.  
  
— Ага, и про них у меня тоже вопросов целая куча, но сначала я хочу узнать, почему твои _ребра надломлены_. Потому что там точно есть трещины. Помимо… _нескольких_ других травм. Серьезно.  
  
— Я, эм… — начинает Мёрдок, сглатывает, и Бретт с любовью вспоминает время, когда он не мог слышать, как глотают люди на другом конце комнаты. — Я…  
  
— Он состоит в секретном бойцовском клубе, — говорит Фогги, и… _его_ сердце тоже бьется слишком быстро, дерьмо, вот значит как? Он теперь человек- _полиграф_? Почему Фогги Нельсон помогает Мёрдоку скрыть…  
  
Дерьмо. _Дерьмо_.  
  
— Мэттью, — шипит Фогги. — Ты _поклялся_ мне, что твои ребра не сломаны. Ты _поклялся_ , Мэтт!  
  
— Они и не сломаны! Трещина не перелом, т-то есть у меня _ушиб_. — Мёрдок, кажется… _напуган_.  
  
И Бретту _действительно_ не хочется думать подобное о Фогги Нельсоне, но… Никто никогда не хочет думать о подобных вещах, никто никогда не хочет _верить_ в такое о своих друзьях, и вот поэтому людям это _сходит с рук_.  
  
Он делает шаг к Фогги. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.  
  
— _Нельсон_ , — рычит он. Если ты…  
  
— _Ну что за жизнь_ , — стонет Мёрдок. — Бретт? Я Сорвиголова.

* * *

— Ты _что_? — произносит Бретт, очень тихо, и прежде чем Мэтт успевает ответить, Фогги подносится к нему и буквально кричит (а потом переходит на шепот, потому что, предположительно, вспомнил, что у Мэтта есть _соседи_ )…  
  
— _Серьезно_? Пять минут! Пять _минут_! И ты рассказал ему! Ты… ты _ужасно_ скрываешь свою двойную жизнь!  
  
Мэтт _слегка_ этим оскорблен, но не сильно, учитывая все обстоятельства (и мусорные контейнеры). _Не_ сильно.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы он подумал, будто ты _издеваешься_ надо мной! — протестует он, потому что серьезно… — _Серьезно_ , Фогги, выбирая между этим и _«Мэтт не прыгает с крыш»_... Нам… нам надо _обсудить_ , что входит, а что не входит в подходящую легенду! — Он задумывается на мгновение и смягчается. — Впрочем, у секретного бойцовского клуба может быть будущее.  
  
— В подходящую легенду?! — с возмущением требует Фогги. — _Это_! И _это_ говорит парень, который сказал, что «споткнулся и упал», вынося _мусор_!  
  
— И это говорит парень, который _купился_ на это, — бормочет Мэтт.  
  
— ТЫ ЧТО? — повторяет Бретт, в этот раз намного громче, и снова зажимает уши руками. — Ладно, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Мэтт вздрагивает. — Мои пять сотен вопросов только что удвоились.  
  
— Ты сказал: никаких рапортов, — вяло напоминает ему Мэтт.  
  
Бретт тыкает в него пальцем, ну, почти:  
  
— Я _прибью_ тебя.  
  
— Что ж, — говорит Фогги радостно. — Всё идёт _как по маслу_.  
  
— _Вас обоих_ , — не выдерживает Бретт. — Как… _как_ только голова перестанет болеть.  
  
— Да-а-а, — говорит Мэтт, и его опять передергивает. — _Это_ никогда на самом деле не прекращается.  
  
Фогги… _уставился_ на него. И Бретт тоже.  
  
Мэтт смотрит то на одного, то на другого, недоумевая:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Возвращаюсь к первому вопросу, — говорит Бретт. — Как ты _живёшь_ вообще?  
  
Оу. Отступаем, _отступаем_. Закапываем яму.  
  
— То есть это… это не _всегда_ настолько плохо, как тебе _сейчас_. Я… я привык к этому? — Слова не производят на них абсолютно никакого эффекта. — Я _привык_ к этому, — говорит он твёрже, потому что ему не нужна никакая… никакая _жалость_.  
  
Он молча идет на кухню, закрывает глаза и на ощупь находит правильный шкаф, а затем и правильный пузырек и наливает полстакана воды.  
  
Он вручает стакан и одну таблетку Бретту и тихо говорит:  
  
— Выпей. Это поможет.  
  
И теперь он снова пытается не пялиться на самого себя.  
  
Потому что. _Он_.  
  
Он выглядит…  
  
Он _выглядит_ …  
  
Он _действительно_ выглядит так, как будто его недавно избили. Это... поражает меньше всего, так что Мэтт сосредотачивается на этом. И теперь начинает лучше понимать, почему люди так беспокоятся о небольших травмах у него на лице, которые обычно не болят так сильно, как все остальные. Конечно, он _знает_ , что зрячие люди _замечают_ видимые раны, но... внезапно оказывается, что есть разница между тем, чтобы просто знать это и... Что ж. Синяк у него под левым глазом _ужасен_. Это... Мэтт _почти_ уверен, что он лиловый.  
  
Фогги, должно быть, заметил, на что он смотрит:  
  
— _Понимаешь_ теперь? — говорит он многозначительно и шлёпает его по руке тыльной стороной ладони. — _Понимаешь_ , почему люди волнуются?  
  
Мэтт беспомощно пожимает плечами:  
  
— Я... Да.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит Бретт, выпив воду и (очень осторожно) поставив стакан на пол. — А теперь серьезно, у меня есть _вопросы_. О-о-о-очень много вопросов.  
  
— Химикаты, которые выплеснулись мне в лицо, когда мне было девять, обострили мои чувства, слепой мужчина по имени Стик обучил меня боевым искусствам, когда я был ребенком, а потом оставил меня на произвол судьбы, я продолжал тренировки самостоятельно, и несколько лет назад я наконец не выдержал крики и звуки сирен и избил мужчину, который... _жестоко обращался_ со своей дочерью, — тараторит Мэтт, в последний момент решая не сообщать им всех деталей того случая, — я никогда не совершал преднамеренных убийств, но, возможно, на меня можно завести несколько дел по статье непредумышленное убийство, _да_ , я знаю, это ужасно, и это сжирает меня изнутри. Я ответил на большинство из них?  
  
Бретт вытаращил глаза:  
  
— … Ага, в основном. Теперь у меня… _новые_ вопросы. Я просто… я пропущу пока _непредумышленное убийство_ , какого _хрена_ , я не на службе, с этим мы _потом_ разберемся, пожалуйста, не признавайся больше _ни в чем_. Слепой мужчина по имени _Стик_?  
  
Мэтт вздыхает. И мысленно дает себе пинка, потому что ему совершенно точно не стоило _признаваться в непреднамеренном убийстве_. Он немного не в своей тарелке, подавайте на него в суд, блять. Он _выиграет_.  
  
— Так он велел называть себя.  
  
— Ага, удачи с получением каких-то ответов, кроме этого. _Я_ все еще пытаюсь, — ворчит Фогги, скрестив руки на груди.  
  
Бретт вскидывает руки, выводит себя из равновесия и оступается — назад на один шаг к столу.  
  
— Итак, эм. — Мэтт прочищает горло. — Чувства. Может… э-э, может помочь, если ты попытаешься выбрать один или два ближайших… источника _информации_ … и сосредоточиться на них. Обычно я стараюсь, чтобы это были не _люди_ , потому что. Частная жизнь. Но. Мы _здесь_ , а ты… наверное, в аду из ощущений, так?  
  
Бретт _улыбается_ , и это… может быть, читать эмоции на своем собственном лице почему-то проще, может быть, он может представить, какие мышцы двигаются, но он думает, что эта улыбка _натянутая_.  
  
— Ага… ага, есть такое, — признает Бретт. — _Слегка_ в аду, да.  
  
— Тебе, наверное, лучше присесть, — говорит Мэтт и шагает вперед. — Я… отведу тебя к дивану, ладно?  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — отвечает Бретт. — Пока я опять сам его не нашел.

* * *

— Сосредоточься на сердцебиении, не на своем — на одном из наших, — говорит Мёрдок, и это, в общем-то, может оказаться самым странным, что Бретту доводилось делать. Теоретически. Даже малейшие мысли в этом направлении вызывают мгновенное опровержение: помнишь, как ты целовался с _Фогги Нельсоном_?  
  
Это, возможно, более странное.  
  
(Многие вещи более странные. Но в плохом, нисколько не забавном, смысле для того, чтобы иногда о них вспоминать, так что спасибо, подросток Фогги и подросток Бретт, за более безопасный критерий странности.)  
  
Мёрдок сидит справа от него, и Бретт решает… что ж. Технически, это _его_ сердцебиение. Вроде бы. Может быть, это будет не так…  
  
Странно.  
  
Совсем наоборот.  
  
— Медленно вдохни через нос, задержи дыхание, а потом медленно выдохни через рот, — очень тихо говорит Мёрдок. — Не волнуйся по поводу счета. — Бретт получает инструкции по дыханию от своего собственного голоса. Счет — буквально последняя вещь в _мире_ , о которой он сейчас волнуется.  
  
Он не озвучивает эти мысли. Только он открывает рот и начинает говорить, как кто-то где-то разбивает тарелку о стену, а где-то еще раздается визг шин, а где-то еще — тысячи разговоров на дюжине языков, а прямо в этой комнате пол под его ногами слишком грубый, и по обе стороны от него тепло чужих тел, и он чувствует запах гребанных булок в своем дыхании и дыхании Мёрдока, и это…  
  
Поэтому он рад, что они не появились раньше. Не появились, когда он сражался с диваном, или когда он сдался и висел на нем несколько минут, зажав уши руками в тщетной попытке закрыться от _стены_ звука, или когда в ужасе отскочил назад, почувствовав запах крови на подушках.  
  
Он все еще чувствует его.  
  
— Ты какое-то время пролежал на этом диване, Мёрдок? — спрашивает он, кое-как выдавливая из себя слова, хотя его зубы по ощущениям гудят от вибраций всех этих _звуков_ , потому что внезапно ему нужно знать. Мердок сказал… несколько _непреднамеренных убийств_ , и Бретту нужно знать, что никто _не умер_ на этом диване.  
  
Сердца по обе стороны от него вздрагивают. От этого кружится голова, и он цепляется за это, не пытаясь понять, что это значит. Просто фокусируется. Пытается дождаться, когда это заглохнет (или просто заглушит) все остальное.  
  
— Ага, — в конце концов говорит Мёрдок. — Был очень сильно ранен некоторое время назад. Кровь, да?  
  
— Ага, — глотает Бретт. — Ага. Извини. Просто… интересно.  
  
— Справедливый вопрос. Я привык к запаху, извини, я не… подумал.  
  
— Ты привык к запаху крови, — слабеющим голосом произносит Бретт. И… послушайте, _он_ более или менее привык к запаху крови, что было достаточно грустным открытием в свое время, но такие вот дела. Однако _у него_ не _такое_ острое обоняние, и… и… он приходил к этому постепенно, а Мердок вообще должен быть простым _гражданским_. — От этого дивана? Или вообще?  
  
— Привык к _этому_ запаху еще в детстве, — говорит Мердок, посмеиваясь — посмеиваясь, блять — как будто это делает ситуацию _лучше_ , и Фогги перебивает его:  
  
— Извини Мэтта, он считает, что людям должно казаться _очаровательным_ , что его отец приходил домой с боксерских поединков и позволял своему девятилетнему сыну зашивать свое лицо.  
  
Воцаряется тишина. А потом Мёрдок добавляет, словно это как-то _улучшает_ ситуацию:  
  
— Начал, когда мне было семь.  
  
— Остановите планету, — стонет Бретт. — Я сойду.  
  
— Ты концентрируешься? — спрашивает Мёрдок, и Бретту хочется его ударить. Немножко.  
  
Он кивает:  
  
— Сердцебиения. Ага. Понял.  
  
Звонит чей-то телефон.  
  
— У-у-упс, — говорит Фогги. — Это, наверное, Карен — хочет узнать, почему нет ни одного _юриста_ в _юридической фирме_ , в которой она работает.  
  
— Скажи ей, чтобы взяла выходной, — говорит Мёрдок. — Скажи, что я заболел, придумай что-то срочно. Что-нибудь.  
  
— Мы не можем постоянно лгать Карен, Мэтт, — бормочет Фогги, и Бретт… слышит, чувствует — да какая разница! — _какое-то движение_ , может быть? Тепло слева от него… как-то смещается, и он слышит что-то вроде… по-видимому, теперь еще и воздух издает звуки. _Просто_ прекрасно. Да как угодно. Он чувствует, как двигается диван — слава Богу, в привычном смысле. Фогги, должно быть, достает телефон из кармана.  
  
— Для протокола, — начинает Мёрдок, а затем пытается отступить, — или… нет, совсем _не_ для протокола, но! Просто к сведению, Карен не в курсе. Насчет меня.  
  
Бретт вздыхает:  
  
— Прекрасно. И _насколько_ эксклюзивен клуб, к которому я только что присоединился?  
  
— Становится больше с каждым днем, — отвечает Мёрдок с наигранной радостью, и Бретт… почти начинает смеяться. Почти.  
  
— Эм, — говорит Фогги и прочищает горло. — Карен… Карен сказала мне проверить новостные сводки. Что я… и сделал. И, э-э...  
  
— По всей Адской Кухне? — догадывается Бретт.  
  
Опять движение, пугающе слышное движение.  
  
— Он только что кивнул, — говорит Мёрдок, на что Фогги отвечает:  
  
— Трахните _меня_ в подворотне, вы были правы насчет булочек.

* * *

— Итак, — наконец говорит Фогги, как только они приходят в себя от факта, что люди по всей Адской Кухне проснулись не в своих телах этим утром (и конкретно Фогги оправляется от сожаления по поводу того, что он произнес фразу «трахните меня в подворотне», сидя на диване с двумя людьми, с которыми… что ж, суть и проблема в том, что он был бы _не против_ , а теперь у Бретта есть подслушивающие сердцебиение суперспособности Мэтта… и — _хотелось бы надеяться_ — нет ни малейшего понятия, как ими пользоваться). — Значит, мы _могли_ на самом деле просто типа… зайти в офис… и поздороваться с Карен.  
  
— Нет, — незамедлительно отвечает Мэтт, и Фогги с отчаянием откидывает голову на спинку дивана.  
  
— Ой, да _ладно_! Что если… и просто, просто _прислушайся_ ко мне на _секундочку_ … что _если_ — просто для _разнообразия_ — что если бы в этот раз мы попробовали… _Не. Лгать. Карен._ По поводу странной фигни, которая только что случилась?!  
  
— М-м-м, чувствую проблемы с коммуникацией, — говорит Бретт с каменным лицом, и Фогги стонет:  
  
— Даже _представить_ себе не можешь какие.  
  
— Начинаю представлять.  
  
— Видишь, Мэтт, _видишь_ , даже _Бретт_ думает, что ты ужасен в общении!  
  
Бретт закрывает лицо руками:  
  
— Нет. _Нет_. Не впутывайте меня в… это. Что бы это ни было. Я _пас_.  
  
— Ты уже официально _втянут_ , — максимально извиняющимся тоном отвечает Фогги и похлопывает Бретта по руке для верности. — Добро пожаловать в худший клуб в мире. Плюс в том, что мы собираемся через выходные, чтобы поливать дерьмом нашего президента, который _не_ приглашен. Алкоголь по желанию, поливание дерьмом нет.  
  
Бретт вздыхает:  
  
— Пить с _тобой_ дважды в месяц. Прекрасно. Лучший утешительный приз, какой только можно пожелать.  
  
— Не _только_ со мной, — уверяет его Фогги, решая пока _не_ обижаться на это. — Со мной и…  
  
И останавливается. И осознает. И ухмыляется:  
  
— _Клэр_! Мэтт… _Мэтт_ , мы должны позвонить Клэр! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что она в городе или… например, что у нее есть телефон, который может записывать видео!  
  
— _Нет_ , — повторяет Мэтт, и в этот раз слегка… Слегка более _раздраженно_.  
  
— Что, — говорит Фогги с издевкой, _настоящей_ издевкой, что требует усилий и _мастерства_ , — не хочешь увидеть…  
  
— Если назовешь ее Красотка Макодноразовыйтелефон, я тебя на самом деле ударю, — срывается Мэтт и встает с дивана. Воу, эй, Мэтт, сидеть по-странному близко к Бретту, чтобы помочь ему успокоиться, вообще-то, было _твоей_ идеей…  
  
Мэтт шагает взад и вперед перед окном, останавливается и смотрит на светящийся рекламный щит. Днем, когда снаружи светло, все не так уж плохо. Даже едва заметно. Мэтт уставился на него.  
  
Фогги поворачивается к Бретту:  
  
— Я, возможно, — говорит он, все еще виноватым тоном, — только что создал проблему. Вроде как. Внутри большей проблемы. Ничего, если я оставлю тебя на минутку?  
  
Бретт пожимает плечами:  
  
— Не то чтобы я не смог определить, где ты… Примерно.  
  
— Точно. Скоро вернусь.  
  
Он подходит к Мэтту медленно и боком. Словно пытаясь поймать кота. Или, может быть, испуганную лошадь. Что-то… В нем определенно есть что-то, к чему ты должен подкрадываться боком.  
  
Какое-то время они просто вместе пялятся на рекламный щит.  
  
— Это не… — произносит Мэтт и замолкает. — Я не… — пытается он снова, но сдается.  
  
— Прости, что назвал Клэр Красоткой Макодноразовыйтелефон, — говорит Фогги, потому что это достаточно просто. — Чтоб ты знал, теперь это ее кодовое имя, когда мы договариваемся о встречах, она считает его забавным, а мое… сейчас не кажется мне таким смешным, _совсем_ не кажется, когда я думаю о том, чтобы произнести его вслух при тебе. Ох. Забудь, что я сказал. — Кодовое имя Фогги — Тот Парнишка, Который Героически Не Упал В Обморок При Виде Всей Этой Кровищи.  
  
Возможно, ему нужно переосмыслить, почему и он, и Клэр находят это веселым.  
  
Или, может быть, не нужно. Защитные механизмы лучше оставить в их собственной реальности.  
  
Мэтт вздыхает с содроганием:  
  
— Я просто не думаю, что у меня будет… правильная… реакция.  
  
Фогги моргает. Открывает и закрывает рот как рыба:  
  
— Ты не… что?  
  
— Что я должен был сказать? Когда… если… Что… что бы _ты_ хотел, чтобы я сказал?  
  
Оу. _Оу_.  
  
— Что ж, — начинает Фогги, пытаясь разведать обстановку с помощью юмора, что в его случае, возможно, не самый _надежный_ вариант, но, по крайней мере, Мэтт может ожидать чего-то подобного. — Я о том, что ты не закрыл глаза руками и не _закричал_ , так что, полагаю, я был вполне счастлив.  
  
Мэтт не смеется.  
  
Фогги попробует снова. С другой тактикой:  
  
— Это типа… слишком странно? Ты еще не привык?  
  
Мэтт стискивает челюсти так сильно, что Фогги слышит, как скрипят его зубы. Затем он делает глубокий вдох и говорит:  
  
— Нет. Я не, э-э… Я думаю, что ты не вполне… понимаешь.  
  
— Нет, — признает Фогги. — Вероятно, я не понимаю.  
  
Мэтт бросает на него взгляд, осматривает с головы до ног и снова переводит взгляд на рекламный щит:  
  
— Мне никогда не нужно было знать, как ты выглядишь, — говорит он и почти пожимает плечами. — Но теперь я знаю. Знаю. И с завтрашнего дня или… как только это пройдет. Я больше никогда не смогу тебя увидеть. И мне… _нечего_ делать с этой информацией, кроме… кроме как пытаться держаться за нее изо всех сил, и я не знаю, насколько меня хватит, и я не… Я не знаю, как сильно я должен пытаться. Что тебе, должно быть, не особенно приятно слышать. Или Карен. Или Клэр.  
  
— Давай просто… — говорит Фогги очень осторожно. — На минутку давай просто забьем на _чувства_ всех остальных, ладно? Включая мои, особенно мои. Что ты на самом деле хочешь или не хочешь делать со всем этим?  
  
Мэтт качает головой:  
  
— Я… без понятия. Я просто знаю… что цеплялся за лицо отца. На протяжении всего этого времени. Иногда оно… Я вижу его отчетливее, чем остальные, и я помню, как… боялся в детстве, очень боялся, что забуду, как он выглядит. И я… и забыл, и нет, и когда я не могу вспомнить, это неважно, потому что я помню о нем… другое. Каким его лицо было _на ощупь_. Звук его голоса. То, что он говорил мне, то, за что... я научился держаться вместо того, чтобы паниковать из-за того, что не всегда могу вспомнить, как он выглядел. Не знаю, э-э… Я не... Я не хочу паниковать по этому поводу. Снова. Из-за вас.  
  
Вот дерьмо.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо говорит Фогги и сглатывает. — Ладно, я _мудак_ , вау. Извини.  
  
Мэтт давится смешком:  
  
— Ты не мудак. И нам следует… нам _следует_ рассказать Карен по крайней мере, что происходит, и я… я подумаю насчет остального. Просто… мне нужно, чтобы ты понял. Я _не хочу привыкать_ к этому, окей? Я хочу _ненавидеть_ отсутствие обостренных чувств, потому что иначе я возненавижу их, когда они вернутся, и я хочу, чтобы зрение было… странным, и пугающим, и _сбивающим с толку_ как можно дольше, потому что завтра — я _надеюсь_ — у меня его больше не будет. Для меня зрение то же самое, что для Бретта мои чувства. Ты там как, Бретт? — он обращает эту часть в сторону дивана, не повышая голос вообще.  
  
— Прекрасно, — объявляет Бретт, и Фогги видит, что он почти пополам сложился, обнимая себя руками, возможно, из-за травмы ребер или, может быть, из-за паники, потому что они определенно точно бросили его одного больше чем на «минутку». Дерьмо. — Прекрасно, просто прекрасно, абсолютно никаких шансов _привыкнуть_ к этому, так что это. Офигенно. _Отлично_ справлюсь с тем, что завтра меня снова бросят в мое старое скучное тело без суперспособностей.  
  
— Рад слышать, — говорит Мэтт и отправляется назад к дивану. Фогги следует за ним, и они снова усаживаются по разные стороны от Бретта, бормоча извинения.  
  
— Сосредоточься, — наставляет Мэтт, и Бретт недовольно бурчит.  
  
— Имей в виду, — говорит Фогги, — если стукнешь его, то синяк потом будет у тебя.  
  
— Он прав, — соглашается Мэтт. — Твой лучший вариант, вероятно, ударить Фогги.  
  
Бретт делает неглубокий вдох и хватается за ребра:  
  
— Не искушай меня.

* * *

— Эм, — говорит Мёрдок. — Бретт?  
  
Что, вероятно, не очень хороший знак. Бретт пересиливает себя, прежде чем подать голос:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Мне… нам, наверное, следует. Позвонить. Или. Написать. Твоей матери.  
  
Ох.  
  
Бретт пытается сесть прямо:  
  
— Моей матери.  
  
— Она… мы, — Мёрдок прочищает горло, — разговаривали. Немножко. Сегодня утром. Я… сказал ей, что заболел и, может быть… пойду прогуляюсь. Она встречается с подругами. Я. В общем-то не сказал ей, что я… не… ты. Потому что…  
  
— Потому что она бы ни за что в жизни тебе не поверила.  
  
— Ага. Именно.  
  
Бретт вздыхает:  
  
— У тебя с собой мой телефон?  
  
— Нет, но я-я могу найти свой.  
  
— Давай-давай.  
  
Вероятно, ему следует… следует быть более встревоженным этим, серьезно, но… Трудно определить, _почему_ именно. Ну, помимо всего прочего. Итак, Мэттью Мёрдок общался с его матерью несколько минут. Пока она думала, что это был _он_.  
  
— Надеюсь, он не сказал ничего странного, — бормочет Бретт.  
  
— Я, — говорит Фогги и на секунду замолкает. — Я чуть не спросил, — стыдливо смеется он, — как Мэтт собирается пользоваться своим телефоном со зрением.  
  
— Ой, — произносит Бретт, а потом думает, что, вероятно, единственная причина того, что он сам чуть было не задал такой же вопрос, состоит в том, что ситуация целиком просто изначально не пришла ему в голову.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Мёрдок его — _Бретта_ — голосом, и его шаги (и сердцебиение, и тепло тела… да сколько ж _можно_?) приближаются. Ему смешно, судя по голосу. — Доступность на самом деле не так работает.  
  
— Обсудишь это с моим мозгом, мужик, — отвечает Фогги, и Бретт вроде как выпадает… из всего.  
  
У этих чувств, похоже, есть приливы и отливы, или, может быть, дело в том, что он что-то делает, или не делает, или делает _неправильно_. В одно мгновение самое странное, что он слышит, это сердцебиение Фогги, а в следующее — он возвращается к Монтгомери, которые вроде как зашли в тупик и теперь слезно извиняются друг перед другом, а ещё _понятия не имеют, что кто-то их подслушивает_.  
  
Блять.  
  
Ему было… почти интересно следить за этим спором, он был почти _благодарен_ за него, потому что ему было на чем сосредоточиться вместо того, чтобы отчаянно паниковать, когда он только проснулся. Просто… какой-то фоновый шум. Он с тошнотой осознает, что думал о них как о каком-то ужасном ситкоме, но теперь он внезапно _слушает, как плачут две вполне себе реальных незнакомки_ , и это… это уже даже не несмешно. Это настоящее вторжение, это отвратительно, и его выворачивает наизнанку от самого себя, потому что он не может… не может _перестать_ слушать их, не может… как ему вообще?..  
  
Мёрдок спрашивает номер его матери.  
  
Бретт мямлит цифры, пока голоса Розы и Софи затихают, словно плохой сигнал. Он пытается ухватиться за звуки этой комнаты, изо всех сил вцепляется в диванные подушки, и это его немного заземляет, потому что ему _больно_.  
  
— Может быть, — цедит он сквозь зубы, и он даже не уверен, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он дал Мэтту её номер, — может, лучше тебе с ней просто поговорить. Ну думаю… не думаю, что я…  
  
В этом плане так много отдельных компонентов, принимать участие в которых он абсолютно не в состоянии, и он зависает, пытаясь понять, стоит ли упорядочить их в хронологическом порядке или в порядке важности. А потом еще все _причины_. Не могу поговорить с мамой, не похож на себя, паникую, напугаю ее, не могу с ней так поступить. Не могу разговаривать по телефону, фоновый шум на другом конце провода, шум _изнутри телефона_ , в ужасе от одной мысли о подслушивании людей в квартале от мамы и ее подруг. Не могу поговорить _с мамой по телефону_ , и эти проблемы только усугубляют друг друга. Не могу поговорить, _не могу поговорить_ , шум везде, и старая кровь на диване, и всё так болит, слишком много информации для моей головы, ребра болят, наложили швы как минимум в трех местах, и я уверен, что ударился _каждым_ из них о мебель или стены этим утром.  
  
Возможно, его сейчас вырвет.  
  
Почему-то этого всё-таки не происходит. Он снова выпадает — из всего вообще — и теперь он на улице с двумя очень озадаченными и разговорчивыми незнакомцами, которые проснулись в телах друг друга, написали смски на свои номера и договорились о встрече, он на крыше, где на что-то кричит птица, он… он… там, где запах бензина и вкус тормозной жидкости, он посреди дорожного движения, и со всех сторон сигналят, он…  
  
… он истерит на диване в квартире Мэтта Мёрдока, и Фогги Нельсон что-то ему говорит.  
  
— … _етт_ , Бретт, все в порядке, с тобой _все в порядке_ , просто… _сосредоточься_ … можешь врезать мне потом, если хочешь, но сосредоточься, _сосредоточься_ на моем сердцебиении, окей?  
  
Бретт с трудом втягивает воздух в свои легкие — _не_ свои легкие, заткнись, _заткнись, не думай об этом_ — и затем выталкивает его обратно, вдох, выдох, вдох… Сердцебиение, да, ладно, он с этим справится, он…  
  
Уходит секунда на то, чтобы определить, какое принадлежит ему ( _не ему_ ), а какое — Фогги. Оба бьются слишком быстро. Чтобы разделить их, нужна концентрация, и это _помогает_.  
  
Они оба слишком тяжело дышат, и Бретт решает, что он может просто опустить ту часть, где его должно это смущать, потому что все _нормально_ , пока психуют они _оба_.  
  
— Куда… куда пошел Мёрдок? — спрашивает он наконец, скорее даже, чтобы убедиться, что он может произнести что-то вслух. Вероятно, он должен быть в состоянии услышать его, должен быть в состоянии выяснить, где _именно_ находится Мёрдок, но это повлечет за собой ослабление концентрации на сердцебиении Фогги, и что-то ему подсказывает, что это вернет его обратно на крышу к той орущей птице.  
  
— Э-э. — Фогги прочищает горло. — Ну, в общем… чтобы еще неудачнее время выбрать, нужно, конечно, _постараться_ было, честное слово. До нас дошло, что у тебя… эм, проблемы, только когда он набрал номер, а потом Бесс взяла трубку, и мы оба запаниковали, и Мэтт… вышел в коридор, чтобы сказать ей, как у нас все абсолютно в порядке.  
  
— Прекрасно, — слабеющим голосом говорит Бретт. — Все… нормально. Пока… Пока она не волнуется. Я не… Я не хочу, чтобы она волновалась. — Тогда он замолкает, потому что боится на этом зациклиться.  
  
Где-то на периферии он чувствует — слышит? — движение воздуха снова и складывается пополам, закрывая уши руками. Фогги осторожно пихает его и тихо говорит:  
  
— Мэтт только что просунул сюда голову, он показывает на телефон, типа как… _вопрос_ , думаю, он хочет знать, хочешь ли ты с ней поговорить?  
  
Бретт безмолвно и _яростно_ качает головой. Если он поговорит с матерью прямо _сейчас_ , если она спросит, как у него дела, он, вероятно, _расплачется_. Ни за что.  
  
  
Еще какое-то движение, и он _не может от него отгородиться_. Фогги приобнимает его и говорит:  
  
— Он вернулся в коридор, предположительно, чтобы выдать экспертную ложь насчет того, почему ты не можешь подойти к телефону прямо сейчас, но при этом все еще определенно точно в полном порядке.  
  
— Его _экспертной ложью_ , когда я спросил, почему его ребра сломаны, было _«они не сломаны»_ , — замечает Бретт и радуется, когда слова выходят в правильном порядке.  
  
— Да-а… — начинает Фогги с сомнением. — Да, окей, вполне возможно закончится тем, что он скажет: «он не может говорить прямо сейчас, потому что он _слепой_ », а потом бросит трубку.  
  
Бретт вздрагивает от смеха, а затем присоединяется и Фогги, все еще обнимая его. Наверное, это должно… должно ощущаться более странно. И всё-таки Бретт благодарен, что Фогги так _повседневно_ относится… ко всему.  
  
Много всего происходит одновременно.  
  
Мёрдок возвращается в комнату, шаги, сердцебиение и т.д. и т.п., и Бретт начинает спрашивать, что именно он сказал его матери, и пытается встать, отталкивается от дивана правой рукой и чувствует, как что-то… тянет.  
  
А затем мир слипается в...  
  
… _жгучую агонию_ в правом боку, и _важно_ , что это справа, это важно, но он никак не может понять почему, не может вспомнить, и…  
  
… запах крови, новой, свежей крови, в котором тонет запах старой крови на диване, и он _заливает кровью_ диван, в этом нет ничего хорошего, он _истекает кровью_ , в этом _ничего хорошего_ , и…  
  
… его собственный голос (не сегодня), лихорадочно говорящий что-то о швах.

* * *

Давненько уже Клэр не прилипала к телевизору из-за чего-то не _ужасающего_. Это… это, пожалуй, можно расценивать как забавное.  
  
«… увели в наручниках. В заявлении, сделанном всего несколько минут назад, мистер Бофорт якобы заверил власти, во-первых, в том, что _только_ те, кто употреблял _булочки_ , были или будут затронуты, и, во-вторых, в том, что последствия исчезнут в течение тринадцати часов после их первоначального проявления».  
  
Булочки. Вкусные, волшебные, меняющие людей телами _булочки_. Клэр качает головой, пьет кофе и гадает, сколько истеричных покупателей мистера Бофорта заявятся сегодня в отделение скорой помощи, умоляя о чем-нибудь в духе отменяющего магию переливания крови.  
  
Она надеется, что это все закончится до начала ее смены.  
  
Звонит ее телефон, что поначалу ее _не_ тревожит, потому что день в самом разгаре, но потом она замечает имя звонящего и собирается с мыслями, прежде чем взять трубку:  
  
— Фогги?  
  
— Ага, привет. — На фоне слышится какой-то шум, явно от людей и не сулящий ничего хорошего. Она пытается прислушаться, и… кто-то (Мэтт?) определенно _стонет_ так, словно пытается не закричать ( _Мэтт_ ), а Фогги кажется очень взволнованным. — Видела магические булочки по новостям?  
  
_Чёрт_. Клэр закрывает глаза: «Вот что происходит, когда считаешь что-то _смешным_ , Клэр, ты решила _испытать судьбу_ ».  
  
— Да?  
  
— Хорошо, потому что до меня только что дошло, что мне никак не объяснить это предложение в противном случае. Э-э. Мэтт съел булочку. Как и наш друг Бретт. И теперь они… поменялись местами. И Бретт вроде как… порвал часть швов Мэтта, и эм. Почти уверен, что болевой порог Мэтта полностью мысленный и совсем не физический, и я типа думаю… думаю, что его тело на самом деле _вообще_ не может сопротивляться боли.  
  
Клэр стонет и хватается за переносицу:  
  
— Приеду, как только смогу.  
  
— Пожалуйста, прихвати лекарства. Очень хорошие лекарства. _Больничные_ лекарства.

* * *

Картина, которая ей открывается, похожа на сцену из очень запутанного фильма категории Б: например, если бы сценарист хотел получить комедию, но режиссер был больше любителем ужасов. Мэтт — не Мэтт, а, по-видимому, Бретт — мечется на диване и тяжело дышит, почти задыхается, а Фогги и — предположительно — Мэтт стоят перед ним на коленях, опустив руки, но не прикасаясь к нему, и все трое _кричат_ друг на друга, очень тихо, и _повсюду кровь_.  
  
Ладно, не повсюду. Клэр _видела_ , как выглядит «кровь повсюду», и это не тот случай. Но она залила диван, в ней вымазан не-Мэтт-а-Бретт, а также руки Фогги и предположительно-Мэтта.  
  
— О, только посмотрите на _меня_ , — шипит не-Мэтт-а-Бретт, выгибая спину и хватаясь за бок, — посмотрите на _меня_ , я _Мэттью, блять, Мёрдок_ , и я считают _отличной_ идеей ввязываться в _поножовщину_ с голыми _руками_ , а потом _прыгать с крыш_ , ведь ничего никогда не идет наперекосяк!  
  
Ладно. По крайней мере, ей, судя по всему, не нужно париться насчет _легенды_ Мэтта. _Хорошо_. Ей уже _доводилось_ провести неловкую и ужасную ночь, зашивая Мэтта Мёрдока и абсолютно ничего не объясняя его пьяному и паникующему лучшему другу; врать зашиваемому, пожалуй, могло бы быть уже слишком.  
  
— Я пришла с подарками, — объявляет она, поднимая сумку. — Хирургический набор и обезболивающие.  
  
Парень, который, по-видимому, является Мэттом, поднимает глаза и с секунду пялится на нее, а потом слегка улыбается, а Клэр была так сосредоточена на том, что здесь есть кто-то, не привыкший к такому количеству информации от органов чувств, как у Мэтта, прямо сейчас испытывающий _боль_ Мэтта, что ей даже не пришло в голову, что Мэтт _увидит ее_.  
  
Впрочем, сама ситуация никуда не делась, так что Клэр быстро присоединяется к ним на диване, прогоняет лишних, чтобы не лезли под руку, и начинает доставать вещи из сумки:  
  
— Где она?  
  
— Правый бок, — отвечают Бретт и Мэтт одновременно. Ладненько.  
  
— Хочешь принять обезболивающее? — спрашивает она, потому что… Формальности.  
  
— _Да_.  
  
Она поднимает глаза на Мэтта, потому что… лекарства окажутся в _его_ теле. _Формальности_. Он пожимает плечами и кивает:  
  
— Просто дай ему одну таблетку, он уже кое-что принял до этого.  
  
Она кладет одну таблетку вместо двух Бретту в рот, и он глотает ее, не запивая, что, в общем-то, не идеально, но на идеальное рассчитывать не приходится, так что она задирает его рубашку и приступает к обработке участка рядом с раной.  
  
— Итак, это Бретт, — услужливо объясняет Фогги, для верности водя рукой между Бреттом и Мэттом. — С этого момента он может присоединиться или не присоединиться к нашим посиделкам в зависимости от того, насколько сильно он будет ненавидеть некоторых _или_ всех из нас, когда это все закончится. Я _надеюсь_ , он будет ненавидеть Мэтта сильнее всего и решит тусить по крайней мере со мной и тобой.  
  
Бретт издает такой звук, будто ненавидит всех и вся во вселенной, но, вероятно, в основном Мэтта, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
— Видела тебя в новостях, — говорит Клэр между делом и принимается за наложение швов. Он выглядит немного более знакомым, будто она встречала его и в больнице. Клэр сталкивалась с кучей людей, поторапливала кучу (отчаянных, вежливых, жизненно важных) разговоров, и ей нравится думать, что у нее сносная память на имена и лица. — У тебя брали интервью про Сорвиголову. Махони, верно?  
  
— Ага, — выдавливает из себя он, запрокинув голову и сжимая кулаки. — Б-будут брать интервью еще раз — в-возможно, будет, что еще им _сказать_. И это _не_ … — спешит добавить он и останавливается, вынужденный несколько секунд втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Это не _угроза_ , я никому… не угрожаю… пока меня _зашивают_ … на _диване_ … Я просто имел в виду… что он… мудак.  
  
— В свою защиту хочу сказать, — подает голос Мэтт, — что я честно не ожидал, что кому-то _ещё_ придется разбираться с _моими_ травмами.  
  
— Когда ты говоришь, — начинает Фогги и показывает на Клэр, а потом на себя, — «разбираться»…  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я _имел в виду_.  
  
— Я, наверное, — говорит Бретт, и Клэр понимает, что в этот момент он изо всех сил старается не уворачиваться от нее, — я, _наверное_ , перестану злиться и… буду очень сожалеть, что… порвал твои швы… в ту же _секунду_ , как _потеряю сознание_ или вернусь в свое тело, но прямо сейчас я тебя _ненавижу_ , Мёрдок, _реально_ ненавижу.  
  
— Справедливо, — соглашается Мэтт. — Это… ага.  
  
По большому счету, если сравнивать с длинными сменами, и сложными ночами, и всем, что Клэр доводилось видеть и делать, со швами она разделывается быстро.  
  
— Никто не возражает, — говорит Бретт заплетающимся языком, — если я, ну, вырублюсь на немножко?  
  
Клэр похлопывает его по руке:  
  
— Возможно, это хорошая идея.  
  
— Окей, — отвечает Бретт и замолкает.  
  
Фогги остается присматривать за ним, а Мэтт и Клэр уходят на кухню.  
  
— Ну, — говорит Клэр, включая воду локтем, чтобы смыть кровь с рук и инструментов. Она как следует обработает их, но позже. — А как _твой_ день прошел?  
  
Мэтт смеется, и это… странно. Это _его_ смех, но другим голосом.  
  
— Ой, да знаешь, очень скучно. Проснулся в чужом доме, в чужом теле — типичное утро после диких волшебных _булок_.  
  
Клэр фыркает и отходит в сторону, чтобы Мэтт мог присоединиться к ней у раковины:  
  
— По крайней мере, это произошло не во время одной из твоих вылазок.  
  
Мэтт вздрагивает — всем телом:  
  
— Ага, я… это приходило мне в голову. Вероятно, э-э… Вероятно, хорошо, что волшебные булочки, как выяснилось, по ощущениям похожи на отравление, иначе… так и получилось бы.  
  
— Серьезно? — кричит Бретт из гостиной. — Вот, значит, где ты проводишь черту? Пищевое отравление? Я уже говорил, что у тебя _ребра_ надломлены?  
  
— _Ушиблены_! — отзывается Мэтт, и Клэр закатывает глаза.  
  
— _Надломлены_ , — говорит она, тыкая пальцем в его — сейчас здоровую — грудь. — Я велела тебе _отлежаться_.  
  
— Я не _в восторге_ , — откликается Фогги, и если судить по голосу, он точно не в восторге, — что ты _солгал мне_ про свои _ребра_ , Мэттью, и мы еще _вернемся_ к этому разговору.  
  
— Бретт, вообще-то, пытается _поспать_ , — говорит Мэтт.  
  
— Заткнись, Мёрдок, — хором произносят Бретт и Фогги.  
  
Мэтт вскидывает руки, разбрасывая капельки воды, и отступает:  
  
— Мне не победить.  
  
— И с каких пор тебя это останавливает? — Клэр закрывает кран и облокачивается на раковину, поворачиваясь к нему. Рассматривая его. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, смотря куда-то справа от нее и только изредка поглядывая _на нее саму_. — Надо мне _спрашивать_ про… — начинает она и замолкает, неопределенно показывая на свое лицо, на свои глаза.  
  
Мэтт вздыхает:  
  
— Л-лучше не надо. Я просто. Это странно, и мне не с чем сравнивать, и я стараюсь не думать… ни о чем. Если коротко, я не хочу себя возненавидеть, если завтра не смогу вспомнить, как ты выглядишь.  
  
Она кивает:  
  
— Ладно.  
  
— Ладно? — Он, кажется… удивлен?  
  
Клэр наклоняет голову:  
  
— Ага, окей? В этом есть смысл.  
  
Теперь Мэтт на нее пялится:  
  
— Я просто… — он сглатывает — Наверное, я просто не хочу… никого разочаровывать.  
  
Клэр иронично поднимает бровь:  
  
— Чем? Тем, что не прыгаешь от радости, видя, какие мы все прекрасные? Думаю, переживу.  
  
Он ухмыляется. Клэр ухмыляется в ответ, и они отправляются в гостиную.  
  
— Как ты спишь, — монотонно говорит Бретт, когда Фогги поднимается на ноги и идет на кухню. — Мёрдок, как ты _спишь вообще_?  
  
— Нужен опыт, — извиняется Мэтт. — У тебя… ох, у тебя, наверное не получится. Без снотворного. Ты, э-э… Дать тебе таблетку?  
  
Бретт открывает глаза и медленно, осторожно садится:  
  
— У тебя они _есть_?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Мэтт, потирая шею. — Я просто, э-э… Я редко их принимаю. Всегда боюсь, что… привыкну. И они просто… перестанут работать. Но. Тебе больно, и я не принимал их уже несколько месяцев, все… все будет в порядке. Может быть, ты сможешь проспать все остальное.  
  
— О, — вспоминает Клэр, собирая вещи. — Вы слышали по новостями? Вот это вот все предположительно длится тринадцать часов. Вы давно так?  
  
— Думаю, я отключился около… одиннадцати? Прошлой ночью? — Бретт не уверен. — В одиннадцать или в полночь, приблизительно тогда.  
  
— Ага, похоже на правду, — подтверждает Мэтт.  
  
Клэр проверяет на телефоне:  
  
— Четверть первого. Вы должны вернуться к нормальной жизни — если так вообще еще про _что-то_ можно сказать, как бы там ни было, вы должны поменяться в течение следующего часа или около того.  
  
Бретт проводит руками по лицу, голове, хватается за затылок и тяжело выдыхает:  
  
— Ладно. Нет. Никакого снотворного.  
  
Мэтт делает полшага вперед:  
  
— _Бретт_ …  
  
— Не собираюсь я тебя _таблетками накачивать_ , Мёрдок, — срывается Бретт. — Я уже принял обезболивающее _дважды_ , и, полагаю, к нему ты тоже боишься _привыкнуть_. Я с тобой так не _поступлю_.  
  
— _С этим_ , — говорит Клэр, поднимаясь на ноги и закрывая сумку, — ребятки, разбирайтесь _сами_ , потому что у меня есть и _нормальные_ дела на сегодня, ну знаете, без крови, или наложения швов, или выпечки, меняющей людей телами.  
  
Но по пути к двери она останавливается. И разворачивается:  
  
— Бретт… не дай Фогги отпугнуть тебя от наших посиделок, — она ухмыляется, к удовольствию Мэтта (но, на самом деле, в основном к своему собственному), и хихикает, к удовольствию Бретта. — Мы хорошо проводим время.

* * *

Бретт не принимает снотворное.  
  
Фогги принимается отмывать кровь с пола и от дивана, потому что кому-то все равно придется этим заняться, а Мэтт собирает свои разбросанные простыни и подушки и идет застилать постель, и в нее заползает Бретт, предупреждая их, что он, вероятно, подслушает любой их разговор, и обещая закричать, если его опять накроет обостренными чувствами Мэтта, да-да, обязательно закричит, а теперь, пожалуйста, _оставьте его в покое_.  
  
И Фогги с извинениями звонит Карен.  
  
— _Единственная_ причина, по которой я не сказал тебе сразу, — говорит он, за что ненавидит себя, очень сильно, — это… Я к тому, что… _обмен телами_ , серьезно? Чудо вообще, что ему удалось убедить _меня_ , а ты гораздо более здравомыслящий человек, чем я.  
  
От лести никакого толку. Карен рассержена:  
  
— Это уже _давно_ в новостях! Я _написала_ тебе про это!  
  
— Я… я знаю, прости, Карен, мне _очень_ жаль. Просто… Мэтт… и Бретт, э-э, они слегка запаниковали, понимаешь? Мэтт _видит_ , а Бретт — _нет_ , это… это странно для них обоих, и Мэтт… — Он замолкает, не зная, как много ему следует рассказывать, какую часть их разговора с Мэттом можно передать Карен. Он ходит по лезвиям двух _совершенно разных_ ножей, ножей предательства друзей.  
  
— Наверное, это должно быть… Наверное, это _правда_ странно, — говорит Карен неожиданно притихшим голосом. — Он в порядке?  
  
— Ага, да, он, э-э… Можешь… Можешь прислать мне свою фотографию? Просто. Просто фотографию, любую, и… Может быть, он посмотрит на нее. А может быть, нет. Не спрашивай, что он думает по этому поводу. Ладно?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Карен голосом человека, который собирается сделать тысячу селфи, и Фогги готов восхищаться такой самоотдачей. — Ага, ладно, я-я пришлю фото. А Бретт, как он?  
  
— Он в порядке, по больше части, слегка напуган. — Лгать… просто напросто становится все _легче_ и _легче_ , и Фогги _ненавидит это_. Он уверен, что Мэтт только что снова завел спор о снотворном. — Прости, что не позвонили раньше. Нам действительно стоило это сделать.  
  
— Все нормально. — Карен неловко смеется. — Ничего… ничего страшного, я понимаю, все были расстроены, не то чтобы я могла как-то помочь.  
  
— Мы бы… я хочу сказать, мы бы не стали скрывать от тебя. — Фогги закрывает глаза и тяжело опирается на кухонный стол, мысленно прося, чтобы кто-нибудь его стукнул. — Такое.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Карен чуть слышно. — Я бы тоже не стала от вас скрывать. Я-я повешу трубку, чтобы сфотографироваться, ладно?  
  
— Ага, ладно.  
  
Фогги пялится на свой телефон некоторое время.  
  
В конце концов Мэтт присоединяется к нему у стола. Они не смотрят друг на друга.  
  
— Мы должны _рассказать_ ей, Мэтт, — хрипло говорит Фогги.  
  
Мэтт шумно глотает:  
  
— Знаю.  
  
— Я _серьезно_.  
  
— Расскажем. Скоро.  
  
Фогги закрывает глаза:  
  
— Не расскажем.  
  
— _Может быть_ , и расскажем.  
  
Затем они умолкают, надолго.  
  
Телефон Фогги жужжит. Он опускает на него глаза, а затем хватает телефон со стола, чтобы Мэтт случайно не увидел.  
  
— Карен прислала фотографию, — говорит он. — Если… если хочешь. Посмотреть.  
  
Мэтт замирает, перестает _дышать_. Фогги поспешно отступает:  
  
— Ничего страшного, если не хочешь, я-я сказал ей, что ты можешь посмотреть, а можешь и не пересмотреть, все в порядке, Мэтт.  
  
Мэтт моргает, вздрагивает.  
  
— Я… Я. Ага. _Ага_ , ладно.  
  
Фогги снимает блокировку, показывает ему фотографию. Мэтт смотрит на нее несколько секунд с каменным лицом, а затем кивает:  
  
— Окей.  
  
— Это перевернет твои представления о нас с ног на голову?  
  
Мэтт пожимает плечами:  
  
— Может быть. Может быть, нет. Это может просто… стать их частью. Или полностью исчезнуть — они не то чтобы… визуальные. Я правда… со мной все будет _нормально_ , — говорит он с нажимом, как если бы ему _очень_ хотелось, чтобы Фогги с ним согласился, что он и делает:  
  
— Ага, конечно, так и будет. Зрение… зрение все еще странное и пугающее, да?  
  
— Ага, — говорит Мэтт. — Странное. И пугающее.  
  
Фогги проверяет, который час.  
  
— Хочешь _что-нибудь_ …  
  
— Последний бой моего отца, — тараторит Мэтт так, словно пытался не говорить или даже не думать об этом в течение последних нескольких часов. — Хочу. Хочу увидеть, как он… Хочу увидеть, как он побеждает Крила.  
  
— Ладно, — тихо отвечает Фогги и открывает youtube.  
  
Долго искать не приходится. Фогги держит телефон подальше от Мэтта, пока не проверит, что нашел нужное видео, а не компиляцию, или трибьют, или _что угодно ещё_ , что может внезапно оборваться ужасными, болезненными кадрами из новостей, и только после этого передает телефон.  
  
Мэтт оставляет звук на минимуме и смотрит на экран, пристально и без эмоций, пока _«МАТЧ ВЕКА!!!!! ДЖЕК “ДЬЯВОЛ” МЁРДОК VS “КРАШЕР” КРИЛ!!! НОКАУТ»_ не заканчивается.  
  
Потом он кладет телефон Фогги на стол, садится на пол и говорит:  
  
— Я _в порядке_.  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Фогги и подсаживается к нему.  
  
— Правда, — говорит Мэтт и качает головой. — Думаю, если у меня случится нервный срыв, пока я являюсь _кем-то другим_ , это… Это будет нервный срыв, который никогда не закончится. Поэтому. Я _в порядке_ и _буду в порядке_ , по крайней мере, до тех пор… По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не стану _собой_. Пожалуйста, просто… подыграй мне, _помоги_ мне в этом стратегически важном подавлении эмоций, ладно?  
  
— Зачем еще нужны друзья? — Фогги от души хлопает его по спине. — Могу даже сказать, чтобы ты перестал распускать сопли, если хочешь. Выше нос? Не падай духом? Сколько _вообще_ есть способов сказать кому-то, чтобы он не давал волю чувствам?  
  
Мэтт… смеется. Хорошо. Слегка облокачивается на него. Лучше. Наверное. Или, может быть, хуже.  
  
— Думаю, — начинает Мэтт, — думаю… Полагаю… Не то чтобы я-я не _мечтал_ , что… я… не то чтобы… Я точно не знаю… Я рад, я _не_ … Я не рад, что это _произошло_ , но я рад, что ты был рядом… Я-я рад, что если бы мне пришлось… Если это должно было случиться. Ты был со мной. Ты что-нибудь понял?  
  
— Ага, — отвечает Фогги, сглатывает и думает: «Не распускай сопли». Он приобнимает Мэтта одной рукой. — Понял, приятель.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Бретт кричит из спальни, как будто чувствует, что они оба плохо справляются с подавлением эмоций и нуждаются во вмешательстве кого-то еще, зачем еще нужны друзья, — _пожалуйста_ , не целуйтесь. Моему рту уже пришлось пережить это _однажды_ , я не вынесу ещё одного раза.  
  
— Не собирались мы целоваться! — негодует Фогги, но… Но, может быть, они собирались, _слегка_ , так что он смотрит на Мэтта и одними губами спрашивает: «Мы собирались поцеловаться?»  
  
Мэтт пожимает плечами.  
  
Фогги… сбит с толку, по многим причинами. Он вздыхает:  
  
— Странный выдался денёк.

* * *

В 12:43 по часам Фогги Мэтт валится набок, вялый и ни на что не реагирующий, и через тридцать секунд садится Бретт.  
  
Мэтт вываливается из спальни, морщась и хватаясь за голову, и говорит:  
  
— Отлично повеселились.  
  
(На нём новая, не вымазанная в крови пижама, и Фогги на несколько секунд _отвлекается_ , внезапное осознавая, что Мэтт помог Бретту переодеться, пока они всё ещё были. Друг другом.)  
  
— Ага, — говорит Бретт, неуклюже поднимаясь на ноги. — Можно и так сказать.  
  
Мэтт ухмыляется:  
  
— Все еще ненавидишь меня?  
  
— Я, — отвечает Бретт, делая шаг в его сторону, — собираюсь _обнять_ тебя, но. Очень _осторожно_. Если ты не против.  
  
Мэтт выглядит удивленными, но говорит:  
  
— Конечно, — и обнимает Бретта в ответ.  
  
— Фогги, — начинает Бретт и качает головой, и Фогги думает, что, возможно, было бы более странно, если бы он тоже получил объятие, — _тебе_ нельзя выбирать для меня секретное кодовое имя для этих алкогольных посиделок.  
  
О. Бретт… определенно просто говорит: «да, я буду тусить с вами», что также может означать «спасибо, что разрешил мне позаимствовать свое сердцебиение, давай никогда не будем об этом вспоминать». Поэтому он просто ухмыляется:  
  
— Ты можешь ещё передумать, когда узнаешь, какое имя Клэр дала _мне_.  
  
Затем Бретт поворачивается к Мэтту и крайне решительно говорит:  
  
— Мёрдок, _пожалуйста_ , дай своим ребрам срастись. Не забывай, что теперь я могу ворваться в твою квартиру и наорать на тебя, если увижу, как ты носишься по улицам.  
  
И Мэтт смеется, но что-то есть в этом смехе нервное и звенящее, и они все слышат это, и Бретт в спешке уходит (а в голове у Фогги проносится «пока не стану собой», и он решает _позвонить_ Бретту потом: узнать, как у него дела).  
  
Мэтт возвращается в спальню, и Фогги в растерянности следует за ним, ожидая, когда Мэтт попросит его остановиться.  
  
Мэтт не просит.  
  
Он садится на кровать, подтянув колени к груди и поставив ладони и ступни на шелковые простыни, и говорит:  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
— Угу, — отвечает Фогги и встает в дверной проем со скрещенными руками.  
  
— Всё просто… всё… Было так тихо, так… было так. Приглушенно. Всё. А теперь, — он жадно глотает воздух, качает головой. — Обезболивающие помогают, но. Это. Это _слишком_.  
  
И в этот момент Фогги понимает, что Мэтт никогда не попросит его войти, вероятно, даже не попросит его _остаться_ , и вместо того, чтобы обрекать себя на американские горки в обличии разговора, предлагая это, Фогги просто подходит и садится рядом с ним. Не касается его. Из-за _вот этого всего_. Прикосновение… наверняка будет _болезненным_ ; Мэтт неспроста ютится на самом мягком, что есть в его квартире.  
  
Но Мэтт снова облокачивается на него. И говорит — слишком тихо:  
  
— Я _в порядке_.  
  
— Ага, — говорит Фогги и приобнимает его одной рукой, на этот раз _осторожно_ , из-за ребер, швов и вот этого всего. — Ты в порядке.  
  
— Всё ещё… всё ещё рад, что ты со мной, — шепчет Мэтт, и это настолько близко к «пожалуйста, останься», насколько Мэтт Мёрдок когда-либо сможет подобраться.  
  
**Предварительные наброски, которые не вошли в историю:**  
  
Бретт в какой-то момент просто:  
  
— Я Мэттью, блять, Мёрдок, и я считаю абсолютно нормальным носиться по городу _с рогами_ на голове и _сломанными ребрами_!  
  
(— Надломленными, — говорит Клэр.  
  
— Ушибленными, — говорит Мэтт.  
  
— Надломленными, — говорит Фогги.  
  
— С РОГАМИ, — говорит Бретт.)

 


End file.
